Cali-go
'Appearance' Height: 'AVerage mobian height '''Build: '''Hourglass '''Main color: '''Brown '''Markings: ' '''Skin color: '''Tan muzzle and stomach '''Eye style and color: '''Semi rounded, green eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''5 dreads as bangs, 2 dreads that curl towards her face on each side, dreads in the back curl outwards '''Other noticeable features: *'Glasses -' Very blurry vision without her glasses, is as good as blind without them *'Cybernetics -' Has a pair of cybernetic legs that allow for higher speeds when running and moving, they have build in rockets to fly off is needed. Cybernetic lower arms with sharp claws, has her comunication things build into it *'Tail - '''Her tail was bobbed as part of family tradition. This was done a few weeks after her birth, leaving little to no scarring there '''Overall clothing style:' Only wears a black turtle neck sweater with rolled up sleeves. 'Personality' Likes *Vechicles *Cars *Tanks *Being controled *Going fast *Off roading Dislikes *People talking down Malus *People touching her vechicles without permission *All the drama that has been happening since return Fav drink: Beer Fav food: Roasted chicken Personality: *Kind *Serious *'I don't give a fuck' attitude *Not scared of danger *Loyal *Honest *Tends to worry too much over family *Hard to keep in check 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Very fast on her feet *Able to operate just able every kind of vechicle Weaknesses: *Can't handle weapons and if she had to in battle the chance is higher that she'd injure herself rather than her opponent *Knock her glasses off and she's as good as blind *Only can do close combat 'History' *First born twin to a high wealthy family where both her parents were of higher ranks *Because of this grew up rather spoiled *Overall everything was okay *At least till she found Malus one day completely covered in blood and laughing like a madman *Malus got more and more out of control even at that toung of an age as he attacked people and mauled them *Malus got a shock colar and Cali was left in control of one of the remotes *Enrolled into cadet school at the age of 10 *Really developed her passion for vechiles there *Kept a close eye on Malus who she could see slipping and losing it more and more *Rarely saw another side to him *Graduated a week before turning 18 years of age. Only reason she had been allowed to partake in the exames because of how close she was to turning that age *Recieved her cybernetic legs as gift from her parents *Joined the 10th platoon *During one of her more stupid actions in a car during a mission, she managed to completely shatter the joints of her wrists *Got her cybernetic lower arms because of this *Dissapeared with the rest of the 10th *Only got out and free again a long while later *Suprised with how much had changed and who had come in charge of the place *Kept to herself mostly rather than bother with the rests *Kept a close eye on Malus who was as loony as ever and all over Sel-mei *Heads out with Malus as request of him to just explore a nearby city *Gets seperated from him and unable to find him back *Returns and lets rough wording of it slip *Stays to herself and her vechiles, ever so often heading back to the city to try and find him *Sel-mei and Duke find him instead *Very much diffrent from how he used to be *Extreemly worried about him *Demons and vessels and gods being dicks in the base *At least one demon was familiar enough to finally understand why Malus was as he was *Has been getting quite disgruntled with everything, mostly with Malus if any *Due to him going on with his own life, she sort off feels like she has no real purpose really *Thus stucks close to the cars and what not to keep herself isolated and alone 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Names every single one of her vechiles *Cali-go is pronounced as Calico *Caligo is officially latin for darkness Category:Minor Characters Category:Echidna Category:Female Category:Alive Category:DEL